Netball 4 Ever! Found Without Trying
by Micci101
Summary: Enjoy!


THIS STORY COME FROM MY MIND AND MY MIND ONLY!

Famous for Unexpected Reasons

"Jessica," called Madison, "pass it here!" I thought quickly and did a fake pass in front and then passed to Madison. The ball then went into Kate and she shot a beautiful goal! We girls cheered at the final buzzer. We had won the game. I ran over and joined the rest of the group. I was filling in for my friend's netball team. Then the coach said something much unexpected, "Jessica, how would you like to join our 13 and under team permanently?" After that game of netball I had decided I really liked it. I looked over at my mum and she smiled and nodded. I thought it over in my head and I finally decided, "Yes! I would love too!" And that was where it all began!

"Jessica," called mum, "hurry up. You have netball today!" Ever since that game of netball when I was 13, I had kept on playing as a WA (Wing Attack). I was now 15, "Ok mum!" I stumbled out of bed and got some breakfast. My annoying little brother was sitting watching cartoons on the TV. I quickly gobbled down my breakfast and got changed. Soon enough, I was out the door and ready to go!

It was the last quarter of the netball match. The scores were even, both our shooters doing really well. Judging on how long it had been, I knew it was the final center pass. The whistle blew and each position came out, asking for the ball, "_That's why I don't play center," _I thought to myself, "_too much pressure." _I made a good lead and my team-mate, Sophie threw me the ball. I then passed it to Kayla, the GA. I saw the timer walk up to the umpire. Soon, the umpire would blow the whistle and the match would be over, "Come on girls!" I called. Then Kayla did a quick, sneaky pass into Olivia, the GS. She let go of the ball just as the whistle blew. It spun around the hoop before going straight through it. We all cheered! (Except the other team of course) We had won!

"Even though Olivia is a good shooter, I think she should let Kayla get some goals." I told my mum after the game, "Yes your right, but remember, Kayla offered to receive the pass." My mum answered. I got what she was trying to say. I guess if the team wins it doesn't really matter who gets the goals. After all, Kayla did some really good assists. Our team had been on a winning streak for 7 games and we had kept it going to 8, "You all played really well!" My mum said kindly. And we had, I knew it. I just couldn't wait until next game!

I had completely forgotten, but next game was the semi-finals. If we win that, then the grand-final, we could keep up our club's winning history. I felt pumped and ready to go, but unfortunately the week went as slow as ever. It was the exact some routine. I had, school, school, school and wait for it, more school. My friend Ashley met me by the front gate of the school. Ashley didn't play netball, but she did play basketball and soccer, "Hey!" Ashley called, "how was your netball game?" I ran up to her before telling her, "we won! How was basketball and soccer?" We started walking to our class, "We won both." She said. Before I could say well done, the bell went and we rushed to class.

Finally, it was the last 5 minutes of school on Friday. The next day I would be playing in the semi-finals for the Falcons. Finally the school bell rang and it reminded me of an umpire blowing her whistle. I said bye to Ashley and started walking to the car park. I suddenly remembered that my coach, Tania had called and extra training session. I quickly ran down to the courts where my team were already there waiting for me.

I was sitting on my bed reading when my mum came up to my room. She looked shocked and she told me some news, "I just got your positions for tomorrow," she started, "and Tania has put you playing GA, GA, Off, GA." I just sat there staring at my mum. I felt like my head was going to explode with shock, "GA?" I said, still not believing it. My mum nodded, 'Well I think you should go outside and start practicing some shooting on your brother's basketball ring." My mum suggested. She left me sitting there not knowing what Tania was thinking. This is the semi-finals and we're playing the best team, The Tigresses!

I got to the court I was on feeling huge pressure and frustration. I waited for a little while and finally, Tania walked over with her daughter, Lauren also on our team. I asked her if I could have a word with her and she nodded. We went away from everyone and told her what I thought, "I'm just saying," I started, "that because it's the semi's we should play what we like. I did practice some shooting and I wasn't too bad but still!" I hoped Tania understood, "I know what you mean but if I put everyone where they wanted to be some people would miss out." She said sternly. I admitted defeat. Tania was right and besides, it's good to try something new.

The good news was I was shooting with Olivia, our best shooter. Hopefully I'll be able to do most of the assists and she can shoot the goals. When the umpire called court time, I walked up to my position nervously. I tried to calm myself down, "_You've done this a million times Jessica. Focus!" _The whistle blew and I flung into action. I dodged and weaved through all the other players. I called out to Sophie and she did a clean pass to me. I caught it and looked around for a team-mate. When I found Lauren, I quickly bounce-passed it to her. Unfortunately, her player knew what I was doing. She leaped in front of Lauren and intercepted the ball. The Tigresses worked it all the way down the court and exchanged all the hard work for a goal. That was the minute I knew this was going to be tough.

"1...2...3... FALCONS!" We all shouted out as we went out on court. It was the final quarter and we had caught up well. After staying behind for the first 2 quarters, the 3rd quarter everything just seemed to work. We were now a tie and I knew The Tigresses wouldn't lose with-out a fight. I had gotten used to GA and had gotten 4 goals. The second the umpire blew the whistle everyone just tried and tried. You could tell everyone on court wanted this badly. I let the WA take the center pass and the C quickly passed it. Then it was my turn. I did a lead and got the pass from Sophie. Then back to WA and into me again in the goal circle. I took a deep breath and bended my elbows and knees. I flicked the ball up and it went in.

After a while, The Tigresses realized they need more effort and they showed it. They were 1 goal ahead and there were only a couple of center passes left. I was getting worried. At the next center, I got the pass. We worked it all the way to the end of the court and I shot a beautiful goal. Now it was the opposition's center. They carried the ball down to their end of the court. Then, out of nowhere, Kelly (GK) did a brilliant intercept. I saw the timer walking up to the umpire, just like last week but I didn't care. We worked it all the way down and then Olivia shot the ball with seconds to spare. It missed but she got the rebound. Off balance she quickly chucked the ball to me. I shot it... It went straight in! We had won the semi-finals. Now there was just one more step. The grand final!

A couple of days later, I found out who we would be playing against in the final. We were playing a club called Vultures. I had never heard of them, but they must be good. I really couldn't wait until finals day. I hope that Tania will be sensible and put me in WA. I went to training on Tuesday and had a good time. Since we were mixed up in our positions, we all got a chance to practice everything. I was hoping that Tania had typed out positions yet but I was wrong.

Finally, Friday came. Good because tomorrow was the final, bad because I still hadn't gotten an e-mail to say what I was playing. I was sitting in my room when I heard my computer go pinggg. I knew what that meant. I ran over to the computer and checked the e-mails. There was an e-mail from Tania saying: _"Hey! Sorry about the wait, but I have finally got the positions for tomorrow."_

I quickly looked down the list and found the name – _Jessica: WA, GA, OFF, GA. _I couldn't believe it. Tania had only put me in WA once! What would happen in the finals now! I won't be able to impress any talent scouts. Or at least, I thought not.

I walked up to court number 56. This very court had been saved all season just for the finalists, us. I was really nervous. Ashley had come to watch, along with my dad, mum, nana, pop and even my little brother. I really wanted to impress them all. I tried not to look over at Tania, who was talking to a talent scout. I just got on with my warm up and focused. I was the captain this game, so I went up to the umpire with the opposition's captain. One thing I noticed was that these girls were _big._ It looked like they were going to beat us all up, just to win this match. My confidence level low, I picked the right hand and we got first center pass. I was happy because I was playing WA to start with. I felt comfortable. I was ready.

The buzzer went and we were off, all wanting the ball at the same time. I was right about the other team. They weren't gonna let us get in there way. I couldn't get in front of my player. Finally, the ball got passed off to Sarah, our GA. I then dodged, but my player knew. She ran other the other side of me and purposely let me crash into her, knocking me to the ground. That wasn't gonna stop me. I got back up but, forgetting what position I was, I went inside the goal circle. The umpire called me up just as I had realized what I had done. The other team got a free pass and got a goal. Now I really needed to prove myself.

It was the 3rd quarter and I was sitting off. We had just needed an energy boost, because we were now up 24-20. I could really tell that everyone on court wanted this win badly. Just then, Amy (WA) jumped up for an intercept. She missed the ball and when she landed, she twisted her ankle. I had been called on by Tania. I was so happy to be playing WA again and I was determined not to make the same mistake as last time. I came back on and played so hard I thought my legs would fall off. We exchanged all our hard work in that quarter into 7 goals. They had gotten 4. It was now 31-24 to us. We were so excited. We thought we would win this, but I was sure the other team wouldn't go down with-out a fight.

Half way through the last quarter of the whole season, the crowd were really starting to get behind each team. We were all working together as a team, which really helped. No matter what the score was in the end, I didn't really care. I would be so proud of myself and the rest of the team either way. It was about 5 minutes to go. They were only 1 goal behind... actually now it was a tie. It was our center. The WA took the pass and passed it back to C. Then it was to me right under the hoop. I flicked the ball up. It went in perfectly. Everyone cheered. The timer walked up to the umpire. This had happened so many times for me. We were going to win and I knew it. Half way down their side of the court the final buzzer of the season sounded. We had won again! The finals trophy belonged to the Falcons once more.

After we had done our cheer for the other team, a woman pulled me over and said she wanted to talk to me. I reluctantly followed her and waited to hear what she had to say, "Are you Jessica Miller?" I nodded, "I'm Hannah Comet and I am a talent scout from Netball Australia." She started, "and I like what I saw from you. I talked to your coach. For someone who usually plays in WA, you're a really good shooter." I wanted to say thanks, but I couldn't manage it. "Thanks!" I finally managed to say.

"Anyway, we would love to have you play GA on the West Australian Netball team in the Junior State Competition." I probably looked like a dead whale shark, just standing there with my mouth open. "I would love to. But I would have to ask my mum. Would there be any travelling involved?" I answered. I knew this was a once in a life-time opportunity. GA? What about WA? This is crazy. "Yes but," Hannah started to say, "The airlines will pay for you. There will be two rounds. The first round will be at Challenge Stadium and the second round will be proper travelling." I was so excited. This would be _amazing_! Even as GA, which I have started to like quite a bit. But as a GA, this was defiantly unexpected! "I will ask my mum and then call you with an answer. Can I have your number?" I asked. Hannah started to pull something out of her jacket, "Sure. Here's my card." She told me. I took the card. Or it may have been more like an excited grab! I have a chance of being on a state netball team!

When I got back to the court, I didn't tell anyone what had happened. I got Tania to talk to me and I told her. She said I could borrow her mobile to call mum. I dialled the number and she answered quickly, 'Hello?" she said, "Hi mum! It's me!" I answered, "Hi! How was netball!" I wanted to tell her about the talent scout but I can tell her the news first, "We won." I answered. She gasped happily, and then I told her the other news. When I told her she said yes, defiantly. I was so happy. I said bye and called Hannah. When I told her I could join, she sounded as excited as I was. Maybe she really did think I was a good GA.

I woke up on Saturday feeling so good. I couldn't wait until my first training session with the WA Netball team at 10:15. I quickly went downstairs and got some breakfast. As usual, Max (my brother) was watching cartoons. But today, I felt relaxed so I had my breakfast, and got ready to go. I then sat down and watched TV with Max. Finally, my mum got up and I waited until she was _completely_ ready. This means do her hair, make-up, have a shower, get changed, make the bed, have breakfast and do the dishes. By the time she was ready all the cartoons had finished. I turned off the TV and waited by the door. I couldn't believe I was going to play at Challenge Stadium!

I had been to Challenge Stadium before but going through the other way was way cool. To get to the courts we had to walk through the change rooms. While we were there, I decided to get changed now. After I was done, I walked the rest of the way by myself. My mum left and gave me her mobile, so I could ring her when it was finished. When I got to the courts I looked around the stadium. I never realized how big this place was. I saw a slim, blonde woman, probably in her late 20's. I gathered that this lady was going to be my coach. I noticed that I was the only one here; "Hi!" the lady said to me, "I'm Savannah and I'll be your coach this year. She sounded nice so I walked over and put down my things, "Has the time been changed. Nobody's here." I said probably sounding stupid, "No. The others have gone to get changed." She replied warmly. Just as she said that, 11 other girls came out of the change room. I was happy because it didn't look like they knew each other well, so I wasn't left out. In fact, I was warmly welcomed to the team. After we had met each other we started training. We started off doing fitness and agility drills, then defence and attack. Then it came to shooting. I got used to shooting with the GS. Her name was Taylor and she was an excellent shooter. The other player's names were Jasmine (WD), Courtney (C), Becky (GD), Laura (WA), Georgia (GK) and then Elise, Casey and Kristen who could play just about everything. I could tell this was going to be tough and heaps of fun at the same time!

After that amazing training session, we were all given training schedules. It also included some drills you could do at home, along with diet rules. This was serious netball and I loved it! Of course, I had to get back into the same old school routine. I couldn't wait to tell Ashley what happened at the training, "Wow!" she exclaimed after I told her everything, "You take netball really seriously don't you?" I simply nodded. I thought that was obvious to see! Ashley must have taken that answer as "gee, I wish someone could tell the sports teacher so he could tell the school about me at the assembly". Because that's what she did. It was so embarrassing. When I heard my name being called out, I looked at Ashley. She was the only one I had told after all. I couldn't believe it. I wasn't mad, but I would never have pictured myself getting noticed for _sport! _Before netball, I had been a complete nerd. Now I'm a netball star! When I sat down, all of the people who are in my homeroom were still cheering. I felt so proud of myself!

I had anticipated and waited until this day ever since I heard I had been put into the WA Netball Team. The first match. The game wasn't going to be on TV but it would be filmed so you could buy the whole season on DVD. Wow! The match was at 12:30, so Savannah told us all to get there at 11:45. That meant I had to leave to Challenge Stadium at 11:00. I couldn't wait. I had gotten the uniform at the last training session. It was mainly yellow with a black swan on the sides. We had our sponsors on the top of the front and back and a spot for our bib. I put my tracksuit pants over them and a jacket. My netball shoes were tied up firmly. I was ready to go by 10:15.

When I got to Challenge Stadium, just seeing the car-park made me realize that this was big. It wasn't as packed as a West Coast Fever game but for an amateur game, it _was_ packed_._ I defiantly felt some butterflies in my stomach. We used the under entrance and got down to the courts. The stadium looked bigger with people in it. I then realized that I didn't know what state we were playing. Then I looked over to the other side of the court. It was Queensland. I dumped my bags down and went over to Savannah. She told me to pull off my over clothes. I slid off my jacket and tracksuit. I felt really pumped. I couldn't believe that what happened today would be for the _whole _state. When the other girls came over to me, I felt warm and happy again. I had become really good friends with Taylor. She walked over to me and put her stuff down, "Hi!" she said happily, "are you feeling nervous?" I wanted to say "nah, It's nothing much". That's not what I was feeling inside, "Yes! I think you would be stupid if you weren't." I answered. I really hoped she was felling nervous otherwise I would have just called her stupid, "don't worry. So am I." She said to me. I felt better. Then Savannah called us over, "girls, when we go out onto that court. I want you to just try your hardest and have fun. If we win, we win. Just enjoy yourselves.

"On court." The umpire said as she blew her whistle. I walked over to my position. Even though I was as nervous as ever, I felt confident and ready. I saw the umpire lift the whistle up to her mouth. Her mouth blew on it and the match had begun. It was our center pass. I dodged and weaved through my player, asked for the ball and got a clean pass from Courtney. I quickly looked for someone to pass to, and saw Laura. I quickly bounce passed it to her and she caught it. Then it was Taylor's turn. She dodged and spun around and finally lost her player she got the ball flicked it up and it went straight through the hoop. The crowd cheered. It wasn't just a normal game cheer. Think of half a stadium cheering for you. This was so much fun!

We were down by 3 goals at the start of the last quarter, "Come on girls," Savannah said, "we need to focus." She was right. I think we had all gotten over-whelmed by the crowd and playing in an actual stadium. "On court." The umpire said again. We went back on court as focused as ever. It was Queensland's center pass. The umpire blew the whistle and then the last quarter began. Queensland carried the ball well all the way down the court. When they passed to their GS, Georgia did a brilliant intercept and passed it to Becky. It then went all the way up our end of the court and it got passed into me. I took a deep breath and took my time. I bent and flicked. It went in. The crowd cheered. I still couldn't get over the fact that they were cheering for me, after already scoring 7 goals. Then, Savannah did something none of my other coaches had done before, "Time." She called. I looked surprised, but the others seemed like it was perfectly normal, "Ok girls," Savannah said, "I know we're ahead and probably going to win, but it is very important that you concentrate in these last 5 minutes." We all nodded and went back on the court. The umpire blew her whistle and we went off. The ball went right through the court and through our goals. Then it was Queensland's center pass and they got a goal. When it was our center, the worst thing imaginable happened. So I started running but I twisted my ankle and fell to the ground. I felt a sharp pain in my ankle. I wanted to go no, but it would have been impossible. I looked at the umpire and called time. I got up and limped over to the bench where Kirsten Elise and Casey were sitting watching the match. I sat down next to Elise and the medic came to look at my ankle. Knowing netball, if I didn't go back on the court by 2 minutes, I would have to stay off for the game. There was only about 4 minutes left, so I made the decision to come off and stay off, "well," said the medic, "It looks like you have twisted it mildly. I think it will be alright for the next game but I would stay of it the next couple of days." I felt disappointed. I mean _really _disappointed. I really wanted to play for my state, but at least I will be able to play next week I sat off for the rest of the match and Casey took my place. I watched the rest of the game wishing I was out there too. At last it was the final center pass. Savannah passed me a microphone and head-phones and said the commentators wanted to speak to me. I popped on the head-phones and said, "Hello?" I could hear someone rattling around on the other side, "Hello Jessica. I am guessing you would be feeling pretty disappointed about being injured on the first match." The commentator said, "Yeah. I am feeling really bummed that I can't play the rest of the match but my team can do it. I will be back on the court the next match." I said. I think I spoke my feelings reasonably well with a _huge _pain in my ankle.

By the time I had finished talking to the commentator the ball had gone up and down the court a couple of times. I looked at the score-board. It was 30 seconds to go and the ball was coming down our side of the court. _25, 24, 23, 22, 21._ The over team intercepted the ball. Even though we were ahead by 5... Make that 4, we will probably still win. _20_, _19, 18, 17, 16, 15. _We were playing so well! _14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5. _Then the ball was in to Casey. She shot the ball with 3 seconds left. She missed and got the rebound and quickly chucked the ball back up to the hoop. The umpire blew her whistle. The goal went in! The team had done it. They have won! I limped over to the rest of the team. Casey and Taylor put their arms around me and we all cheered. I can't believe it. My team had won a netball game at a state level!

"I can't believe that you couldn't play the end of the game." Jasmine said. I smiled, "Yeah, but you guys did it." I said. I was really disappointed I wasn't the one who shot that last goal, but at least someone got it. After the game we all went back to Savannah's house and we went to Sizzler. After we had our main course, a waitress had a surprise for us. A big cake with the words "Congrats to WA!" When we saw it we all looked at Savannah, "What?" she asked, "I didn't order the cake!" Suddenly, my mum sat down at our table, "no," she said, "I did! And how would everyone like to have a sleepover at our place. Maybe we can skip school tomorrow? I have already rung your parents and they said that you girls deserved it!" We all smiled at my mum and nodded, "I also arranged," my mum started to say, "For Ashley to come along too!" I screamed with delight. Well, I would have if we weren't in a public area. I was so happy. This would have to be the best day in my life!

When we got to my house, Ashley was already there, "Oh my Gods!" she exclaimed, "I saw you play. It was really good. I can't believe you've pursed your dreams. How did it feel playing? I wish I could play for a state team one day. How is your ankle?" Typical, Ashley. She would say heaps of things at like, 100 miles per hour and then end it with a simple question, "Thanks Ashley. My ankle still hurts a bit but it's getting better now." Ashley smiled thankfully. It was good to have friends who care about me. "Ashley," I said, "I want you to meet everyone." I introduced everyone separately and they all got along really well. I was happy (except for the fact that I had a twisted ankle)!

At 7:30, our stomachs needed some energy after playing a whole game of netball, "How about we have pizza for a big snack! I know you girls have to stay healthy and fit, but this is a special occasion." My mum said. I could all think of us running 5 laps of a netball court for eating fatty pizza, but mum was right. I was sure Savannah would understand. Then, Max got home from swimming lessons. Before he even stepped through the door, mum ran over and talked to them outside, "Hey guys," I said, sounding sneaky, "let's go over to the door and listen in to what they are saying. We might get to hear my brother grumble. Then at least you guys will know what it's like living with him." Everyone laughed and nodded. We snuck over and knelt down, "but mum..." Max complained, "Why does _she _get friends over. It's not my fault I have an older sister!" We all giggled and decided to watch a movie, because I had to rest my ankle. We watched "Ice Princess". While we were watching it, realised that this is like a replica of what happened to me (minus the sparkly dresses and the ice skates). When my mum was finished talking to Max, she ducked her head in and said, "Girls I'm going to get the pizzas. I have got your order. See you!" We all said good bye to her and got back to our movie.

15 minutes later my mum came back with the pizzas. As soon as we heard her come in, we raced to the door and almost knocked the pizzas out of her hands, "Girls, girls, girls," she said, as she tried to regain her balance, "can I at least get to the kitchen before you go off and watch your movie again?" We followed my mum around and when we got to the kitchen, we took a piece of pizza and ran back to our movie, "Mmmm." Said Georgia, who I found out, was a bit greedy when it came to food, "this pizza is _so _good." We all nodded. I looked over at all the girls. Ashley had started to become very good friends with Jasmine. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun. I was as well. When the movie finished, we were still reluctant to go to bed, even though it was 10:45. We played an hour of Wii and other electronic games. We also played truth or dare. It was great fun and Ashley wasn't left out which was even better. Then we started to get sleepy at quarter to twelve, "Girls," my mum called out, "time to go to bed." Just as we went down stairs to get into bed, the phone rang. I picked up the phone and it was Savannah, "Hello?" she said, "hi! It's Jessica," I answered. "Oh, hi Jessica. How's your ankle?" I laughed at the fact that that was about the fifth time someone had asked me that today, "Ok." I replied, "What did you want? I asked, "Could I speak to your mum please." Savannah answered. I said yes and brought the phone up to mum. I went back down stairs and the girls and I went into the play room, where sleeping bags had been set up. There was one with a pillow at the end of it and I guessed that was for my ankle. We got organised and got changed into our pyjamas. Then my mum came in and told us what Savannah had said, "She said that all of you girls can have the day of school tomorrow because a training session." She looked around and saw Ashley look disappointed, "Savannah also said that Ashley could come along to the training as well. Then you can all come back and spend the day here." She added. Ashley lightened up a little, "Thanks Mrs. M!" (Our last name was Miller) Ashley said cheerfully. My mum smiled at Ashley, "Don't thank me, thank Savannah. That's the girls' coach. Now you girls better get to bed. You'll have a _long_ day tomorrow." My mum told us. We all said good night to each other and we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillow.

At about 7:30, my mum came into our room and woke us up. She said that Savannah had wanted us to focus on some fitness time, so we decided to go for a run down to the park near my place, "Honey, will your ankle be ok?," My mum said, "Don't worry Mrs. M. We'll take care of her," Laura said kindly. Mums nodded and let us get on with getting changed. We got ready and put on our netball tracksuit pants and jacket and left in about 15 minutes, "so, is Jessica the only one who knows the way down to the park?" Asked Becky. Everyone looked at me with a do-you-actually-know-the-way look, "I do!" said Ashley. Everyone let Ashley and I go up the front so we could lead the way. We started running and soon enough, we were at the park. While we were there, some of us stopped for a toilet brake. While I was waiting for everyone to get out of the toilet, my mobile rang. I answered the phone. As soon as I looked at the phone, I knew it was mum calling. Caller I-D, wow has technology improved! "Hello mum." I said into the phone, "Hi sweetie. Could you girls start coming home? Savannah wants you at Challenge Stadium at 10:45." She said. I said yes and I told the other girls. Then we all started walking back to my place.

When we got back home, we packed our bag with our water bottle, first-aid kit, such as bandages and tape, our uniform and I also packed my mobile. We were going to have so much fun! Ashley coming just makes it even better. I was really disappointed that I couldn't participate 100%, but if I rest it will get better. We quickly put on our uniforms and put our track-suit over it. Then, after a long drama that Georgia couldn't tie up her hair in a simple pony-tail. My mum called us and remarkably got us in the car without getting annoyed at Georgia for _still_ complaining about her hair. For a really good athlete, she was a bit of a princess. I didn't know how we managed to squeeze in the car, but we did. It was a bit uncomfortable being squished in the car for _40_ minutes, but we survived.

"Hello girls!" Savannah said, once we had _finally_ gotten to Challenge Stadium, "You must be Ashley!" she said to Ashley. She nodded and introduced herself. I had a feeling, because of my ankle, that Ashley would be doing more than me this training session. I might even get her into netball a bit, "Savannah," I said, "my ankle is feeling much better this morning and my mum told me to tell you. I can jog, but probably not full-out sprint." Savannah had a look on her face that told me she was thinking if I really was ok. She thought some more and told me what she thought, "I'll see how you go today" She told me. I was so excited to be back playing Netball with my friends. After we got that sorted, we started warming up. We started off with stretches and then a quick jog around the netball court. I was nervous of what would happen, but as soon as I started running, it just felt right. It didn't hurt one bit. I tried speeding up a bit to a sprint. It hurt a little, but it wasn't actually that bad. When we finished the lap, Savannah put us into five groups, four groups of two and one group of 3. I went in a group with Ashley (of course) and Taylor. We did some passing, starting with chest passes, "Come on girls!" called Savannah, "hard and fast passes. That's what we'll need on Saturday." I was trying to concentrate with my passing, but it was hard to do when your friends keep dropping the ball on purpose as a joke. It was pretty funny! After we finished doing _all _the passes we got into some footwork drills. Ashley did some too, but I went over and practiced my shooting. There would be too much pressure on my ankle if I did footwork. The first couple of shots I missed, but as usual, I got the hang of it and started getting them in from miles away. While I was doing that, the others were doing my favourite drill. Just then, Savannah come over to me and said, "I've been thinking about Saturday and maybe I could put you into GS, GA, OFF, GA. That's so you don't have to run too much." As soon as Savannah said that, I lightened up a bit. Ok, when she said that I thought I was going to explode with happiness, "Thank you so much!" I told her. I was so happy!

So the weekend passed and then I had to go back to school. I didn't know how boring old school was going to match playing netball for WA, but you never know. Well, today at school I got called from my class by the _sport teacher_! Yep! I followed him to his office and he said, "Lot's of girls from years 3-7 are becoming more and more interested in playing netball. I was wondering if next sport period, if you would like to hold a netball clinic for these guys?" I looked so shocked but excited, "Sure! I can organise some extra things too!" I replied. Then the sport teacher said something that I would never have guessed would happen, "Thanks! You've made this school very proud!" When he finished I walked back to class and told Ashley what had happened.

I was so happy because Ashley said she could come over after school and help me with some flyers. While Ashley was getting some things together, when we finally got to my house, I decided to call all the girls on the team to see if they could come over to school and do the clinic with me. First I called Taylor, "Sure! That should be all right. I'll ask my mum!" she said, "...Yep. I can come. My mum is calling my school now!" After Taylor, I rang the rest of the team. Then it came to calling Casey. The good news was her school finished early on Fridays. The bad news was that she had a band practice then, "Can I ask my music teacher tomorrow and let you know?" She asked. I said that was fine. I was happy that the girls could come, so I and Ashley got back to making the posters.

After school the next day I ran home as quickly as I could with Ashley to see if Casey had called. We were right on time. As soon as we stepped in the door, the phone rang, "hello?" I said into the phone, "I CAN COME!" Casey yelled through the phone, "That's great! I'll see you on Thursday at training!" I replied. I didn't have to tell Ashley what Casey had said because she could hear her screaming through the phone, "That's great!" Ashley said, "Now everyone will be there!" I smiled at Ashley. She always saw the bright side of things. Like once when we were 8, she slept over and I was scared of the dark. So, she took advantage of the dark, took out her book light and made shadow puppets. I was so glad that in two days time, I will be with all my friends, showing other kids what I love to do. BEST WEEK EVER!

"That's good girls keep it up. Now we have to rest before our game against the NSW. They're very tough competitors." Savannah said, after training, "Jessica, could I see you for a moment?" she asked. I was a bit nervous but put my things down and went over to her, "I have been impressed with how you have managed to rest your ankle," Savannah started, "so I'm thinking of putting you on court full time on Saturday." My heart rose from its black pit of disappointment, "Thanks so much Savannah!" I said happily. I felt like hugging her but then I thought, _"Not cool Jessica." _ I then bounced off back to the car park where mum was waiting.

Today was the day. What day you ask? Well, the day I (well ok! Not just me!) teach kids what I love doing. For a whole hour, I get to teach kids how to play netball. I sat through the whole boring school until finally, at two o'clock; I got called into the sport teacher's office to set up for sport. While I was on the courts with Ashley, the girls started to come. Well, when I mean started to come, I mean all hurled out of my mum's minivan. They ran over to me and took over setting up, while I went to go and get changed.

Well, netball went really well. There were heaps of girls who really had talent. But that wasn't the only thing. Our sport teacher (Mr. S) said I can keep doing the clinic for a few more weeks! I was so excited! After the clinic, all of the team (plus Ashley) hurled back into our mini van and drove back to my place. Guess what we did? Huh? Bet you can't guess! NETBALL! I think Ashley (after seeing her play) has some talent. When everyone left I said to Ashley, "Hey! You have some talent. You should play for the school next year!" She looked at me shocked, "You really think I could play?" She said, "Sure!" I said back. She nodded. I hope she does end up playing it would be really cool!

My game against NSW started at 10:15. So, once again I had to leave early to get there early. Just before I left, I rang Ashley and asked if she wanted to be my extra special guest. She said, "Duh!" and got over to my place as quick as it takes to say netball. Then, after we all got in the car (this time without the hair drama), and drove to the Stadium. When we got there, once again, the stadium was pretty much packed! I looked around when I walked in and it was just like last week. I started warming up and got out on court.

It was ¾ time and we were down by 10. It seemed like all hope was lost. We all felt deflated but then thanks to a pep talk from Savannah, "Come on guys! Remember last week? You didn't know anyone but you pulled it together. I want you to do the same today." Geez Savannah. What happened to "go out there and try your best. That's all that matters!" We all reluctantly walked back on to court, hoping that somehow, we would win. It seemed unlikely. But I guess, it was unlikely that I would play for a state netball team and get placed in as a GA.

_5...4...3...2...1...0!_We all screamed with joy we had won 53-52. An unlikely victory. To celebrate, we did the usual and got to Sizzlers, only to be swarmed by customers, asking for our autograph. We eventually sat down and stated eating. Then, once again, we went back to my house and did the same routine again!

**13 Weeks Later**

OMG! OMG! OMG! After all those matches and hard work, we won. I don't just mean we won match. I mean we got through to the finals and the semi-finals and the grand-finals and... WE WON! I know, how could my life get any better? I have a new netball clinic at my school every Friday, I have played for WA. Well apparently there is one thing that could top off this experience. A scholarship to the West Australian Institute of Sport! I had finished the game, bouncing around, crying with happiness, when the head coach from WAIS comes over to me, "Hello is you Jessica Miller?" The coach asked. This was like desaurvu to me, but I replied, "Yes!" The coach took me over to the corner of the stadium and told me. I was like, YES YES YES! I talked to mum and she said yes! I was so happy and I couldn't wait to start there!

**Jessica will return in "Love or Talent?"**

As you know, this is my first story so please give me some credit!


End file.
